The Digital World
by K-kun1
Summary: What would happen if you put digimon on a reality tv show like the real world? I intend to find out...


Disclaimer (yay!): please note that I don't own any of these characters or other stuff mentioned in this fanfic. It's all in fun so please don't sue me ^.^  
THE DIGITAL WORLD: Where people stop being real, and start being digital  
  
By: K-kun  
  
Part.1 INTRODUCTION  
  
It's a bright sunny day out, lovely in every sense of the word. You however have been watching reruns of Samurai Jack and Dexter's Lab all day! What is wrong with you! Your parents suddenly enter the room giving you that look, the one where they are disgusted with the general habits that come with being an Otaku like yourself. Your mother ventures into your room tripping over various Sailor Moon collectors cards, and that awesome model you made out of toothpicks of Tenchi's head. "Honey?" She speaks while recovering from her fall. "Yes?" you say dull and uninterested, knowing very well what was coming. Your mom remains cheery as always "Your Father and I are worried about you. you should be outside playing with your friends." You stare at her a moment blankly, they obviously don't understand that all of your friends are probably doing the same exact thing and the only reason to ever go outside is to go. get . more. anime. Go get more anime! Yes!  
  
You run downstairs nearly trampling both of your parents on your way. You sprint out the front door, and navigate your way quickly to the anime shop, only to remember. you are flat broke. -.- You continue to look around at various DVDs as if maybe if you stay there long enough staring at the shelves someone will feel sorry for you and buy you something. Four hours pass, you realize that no one is coming, and staring at the floor ready to leave you see.a trail of M&Ms? You follow them picking them up one at a time; the other patrons of the shop arch a brow at you then shrug, returning to their shopping as if you weren't there. You continue to pick up M&M after M&M, popping one into your mouth when you are sure no one is looking. The trail seems to go outside the anime shop, so you open the door to leave triggering that silly doormat that says "Danaosu!"  
  
You follow the M&Ms down the street, then follow it into an alley between that store that sells Ramen really cheap and a slightly dilapidated brick building, that nobody seems to go into anymore. Looking up at the alley, it is classic in everyway Graffiti and posters on the Ramen building and a rusted fire escape taking up the side of the brick building, but no matter, there's M&Ms to capture! In the alley the M&Ms stop, and you begin to wonder why exactly you were following a mysterious M&M trail in the first place, not one of your brighter ideas. You hear a creak in the metal of the fire escape you hadn't noticed before, as if there were some weight on it that there wasn't before; you look up at it to see an economy size bag of M&Ms hurdling towards you, there is no time to react, all you see is a horrible rainbow of pain, your consciousness leaves you.  
  
You come to, your orientation currently a lost cause. You are however adamantly positive you have a headache. The dank room isn't familiar; the floor is a light wood similar to oak. The walls are no different from any other walls white but apparently left unclean for who knows how many years. You scan all around you noticing a pair of red curtains in a room that could certainly be described as the size of a theatre. Your awareness slowly making a come back allows you to notice you are sitting in a relatively simple chair, with nothing else in the room, well not just sitting, you seem to be duct taped to it. What the hell?  
  
Just as you were about to start your panicked screaming a small cat-like creature walks up to you and sits quietly, oh so quietly. A silvery gem shines from his otherwise rust furred forehead. The tip of his long tail as well as the ends of his paws and a few tufts of fur from his large ears are splashed with a cream color. His bright lavender eyes stare out at you as if to say "Oh you're awake?" suddenly he nods and says in a soft mid- tone "So I guess you followed the M&M trail I left from the Anime shop hmm?" the cat waits for a response, and judging by the expression that is probably on your face right now he once again pipes up "I never thought that would actually work." he sighs as if your very existence was an annoyance.  
  
"Well, lemme start by explaining who I am. I am K-kun; I'm sort of a Digimon I guess, but kinda not. You see, I can stay here as long as I want in your world, and due to the good people at UPN needing a reality series, .badly, have hired the ever so talented me. So anyway I came up with a show where we put all of those great stars from the digital world and put them in an uncensored environment together, and never let them leave." he emphasizes the never with a sort of sadistic grin that makes you cringe.  
  
".I call it the rea. er, um Digital World. I'm gonna go now, I have to start hosting. I hope you enjoy yourself. I NEED THE RATINGS!" He runs behind the pair of red curtains with a surprising quickness. You would expect such curtains to be hiding a giant screen of some sort, but they never lift to reveal any such thing. Instead he walks back out with something in his tiny paws. He appears to be holding a slightly marred 2.5- inch mobile screen, Sony brand, you know, that high quality stuff you see in all the Sharper Image magazines. He places it on your lap and turns the thing on; it hums a second as the red LED turns on. The picture is fades in full of static at first but then clears up. It appears the UPN Saturday Movie is almost over.  
  
"Ok gotta go! I'm on after this movie!" K suddenly glows a bright blue accompanied shortly after by a bright flash. Well whatever it was it was gone, but you don't really have any option put to stay here and watch so you do just that. Shortly your captor is on the screen you watch intently, if only to keep from dieing of boredom. "Welcome to the Digital World, the show where people stop being real and start being digital. The title sequence then begins; a picture of a house in faux old time black and white, the text "one house" appears briefly followed by the equally vague text "8 people". But what appears next causes your jaw to drop, Terriermon? None of that was real, this just couldn't be. of course how realistic would you of thought it was to be knocked out and held hostage by a talking cat. So you continue to watch as the TV rolls through the 8 pictures, Renamon, Lopmon, Gatomon, Zoey, Koji, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Patamon. Could it possibly be you have finally gone off the deep end or was this all really happening? Either way if you ever get out of this you decide you'll definitely be laying off the anime for a while.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this little intro/teaser, more coming soon! If you like the idea, or my writing I will be more likely to write more quickly if you let me know about it by reviewing! 


End file.
